


The Best One

by primeideal



Category: Blade Runner (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Interactive Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/primeideal
Summary: Even replicants have free will...to a point.





	The Best One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spookykingdomstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/gifts).



This is an interactive fiction game coded with twine. To access it, go [here ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ai2nfnhrwtegamt/Luv_twine.html?dl=0)in Dropbox, then download an HTML file you can play in your browser.

There's no one "best end" or secret content, just several different ways Luv's story might have played out!


End file.
